This is a request for continuation of support for a training program in Neurostatistics and Neuroepidemiology launched in 2004 at the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH). The Grant will be administered through the Department of Biostatistics. It will involve active participation by an accomplished, experienced, and multidisciplinary training faculty, including 11 primary trainers at HSPH and 23 secondary trainers at the affiliated Harvard hospitals. These faculty members have appointments at the Departments of Biostatistics and Epidemiology at HSPH and at Harvard Medical School. The proposed training program aims to serve two pressing needs in neurologic diseases research: the need for well-trained biostatisticians who have an understanding of and commitment to research in neuroscience and neurology and the need for highly trained neurologists who have an understanding of and commitment to utilization of quantitative research methods. To serve these critical needs, this grant proposes to train three pre-doctoral students and one post-doctoral student in biostatistics and two post-doctoral students in epidemiology. The biostatistics trainees will develop methodologic expertise in areas relevant to neurologic diseases research, including survival analysis, longitudinal studies, clinical trials, fMRI analysis, and genetic studies, and substantive expertise in several neurologic diseases and their accompanying measurement and analysis techniques. The epidemiology trainees will be highly qualified MD specialists in neurology (or related field). These trainees will develop expertise in epidemiologic and biostatistical methods, enabling them to pursue successful academic careers in clinical and translational neurologic diseases research. Trainees will spend a minimum of two years in the Program. The Program will capitalize on the strong tradition of training in biostatistical and epidemiologic methods at HSPH and on the rich and varied resources in neurologic diseases research available at Harvard. Trainees will complete coursework in biostatistical and epidemiologic methods and they will actively engage in collaborative research experiences, including many opportunities offered through the Harvard NeuroDiscovery Center.